First Christmas Date
by Erricane
Summary: It was the time of year where everyone spreads joy and love all around. However, our favorite bunny cop denied any day-offs as they have already had enough for this year. But because of a certain fox, she was forced to spend one last holiday before the new year.


**A/N:** _Well, well, well! It's here. The Christmas special of WildeHopps. But I bet I'm not the only one thinking the same thing since there are other authors probably doing the same. Great minds think alike after all. Now, just a side note. If any of you somehow finds this story similar as another writer's, it's definitely pure coincidence. Just goes to show that we have the same mind is all. But just to be safe, I made sure I added my OCs, Max and Sophie, in it too. Take note this takes part DURING The Ball. So yea… Enjoy. Also, take another note that this is a one-shot._

 _Also, Merry Christmas, everybody! ^^_

 **S/N:** _To see the full image of the cover, go to my tumblr. Credits to TheSawr for the amazing art. :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Zootopia, Nick and Judy belong to Disney. WildeHopps were made by the fans. And my OCs… Well, mine._

 **Summary:** _It was the time of year where everyone spreads joy and love all around. However, our favorite bunny cop denied any day-offs as they have already had enough for this year. But because of a certain fox, she was forced to spend one last holiday before the new year._

* * *

At the ZPD, 2 days before Christmas…

A stack of papers thud down on the table right before a fox, Nick Wilde, lay back on his seat. He leaned back and face upwards with his eyes closed, and sighed. It was that time of the year where mammals from all around Zootopia celebrate the joy of Christmas.

However, Nick was unable to catch a break considering his girlfriend, Judy, insisted on staying on patrol for Christmas. And just when he thought they could have gone to their first Christmas date together. But then again, they've been taking breaks, far too many times this year. And maybe it was only fair that other officers deserve it too.

A mug of coffee was then placed on his table. He looked down to find his favorite bunny smiling at him with another mug in her paws.

"Let me guess," she said. "You're disappointed that we won't be able to go out this Christmas."

The fox snarled playfully and leaned his head back again with closed eyes. "Will you ever be wrong?" he said sarcastically.

Judy laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh come now, Nick. It's not like Christmas will end. There's always next year."

Silence. But he sighed eventually and smiled. "Yea…" he said, leaning in closer, rubbing the back of his paw on her cheek causing her to freeze. "As long as we're together, I guess I can wait."

Judy looked at his paw and put her mug down, slowly brushing his paw away. "Come on, Nick," she said, scratching the cheek he rubbed. "Not in the station, remember?"

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "Right, right. I just needed something to cheer me up is all."

The bunny crossed her arms. She then placed her paw on his wrist, causing an immediate reaction to him turning to her. "How about this?" she suggested. "We take morning shift tomorrow so that we can spend the rest of Christmas at night. We can even start decorating after we get home."

Nick looked down and then out the window. There was a huge gap of silence between the two. Almost as if Nick was thinking of something else. "Can I add a little something to the plan?" he finally asked.

She sighed. "What is it?"

"It's a secret."

"Nick."

He pulled away and smirked at her. "No close contact while at the station, remember?" he countered.

She gave an annoyed smile and shook her head. "Sly fox…" she muttered before grabbing her mug to her table.

"I was thinking…" he quickly said before she reached her table. She turned to him slightly. "Can we… Instead of home… How about Tundratown?"

Judy blinked while giving some thought. "S-sure," she said.

Nick smiled innocently and turned to his computer after receiving the answer. Something about that smile was off.

And Judy was getting a little suspicious about his plans.

Eventually, the couple manage to get at least 2 days off till Christmas is over. Until the 26th has come, it was back to regular cop work. But the day off was all thanks to Clawhauser. After all, Christmas is all about spreading joy and laughters everywhere. And what better way than the ZPD to place their bets about the couple. Some would say it could be a proposal. The others… Well, they doubted it. All they had to do was wait till our favorite couple to get back.

However, Judy had no knowledge of this. Nick secretly talked to the guys about it and they were willing to help out. After all, the first fox and first bunny officers need their first Christmas break. And it was only for 2 days so it was no big deal. Heck, even Bogo agreed to it. 2 days after all. Not that long.

After work, both of them decided to have some lunch at their usual café. And apparently… Judy was not happy after Nick told her about his request to the boys back at the ZPD.

"Eh?!" Judy gasped, placing her paws on the table and standing up while looking at him. Both of them were seen in a café with some hot drinks on the table. "You got us days off again?!"

Nick raised his paws and sweat a bit with a frown and an awkward smile. "Calm down, Carrots," he said, chuckling nervously. "Only for 2 days. That's all I need. And then, when new year hits, I won't ask for anymore unless I needed to."

She lowered her arms and sat back down, sighing. "Fine…" she said before raising her index finger. "This is the last time before New Year. Deal?"

Nick smiled. "You don't have to tell me that," he said.

"Then, how about lunch is on you?"

"Eh?"

She placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on the palm of her paws. "It's only fair if you do all this if you want me to go along with your idea." She smiled innocently with eyes closed.

The fox sighed with a frown and a weak smile appeared along with it. "Alright, alright," he said, giving in. " _This sly bunny!_ " he thought.

But she did keep her promise. After lunch, there was not a single complaint from her. Even Nick was surprised at how quick she can make up her mind. And after their shift was over, they went back home, packed up anything warm for their visit to Tundratown.

December 24th. The day before Christmas.

During their lunch break yesterday, Nick suggested them to wake up early in the morning to catch the earliest train to Tundratown. At first, Judy hesitated. Because seriously, early in the morning? And especially when it was the holidays? After all. It's her boyfriend here. But she went with it anyway.

The two were sitting on a bench side by side. Judy was reading a magazine while Nick, as usual, looking at his phone. The bunny would glance at her boyfriend every 2 seconds though. He looked so… Serious. And somehow, she found it cute. For a fox that is. Or is it?

It's more like… She has never seen him so focus on something. What was going through his mind? Instead of half-closed eyes while looking at his phone, they were wide open. And instead of that silly grin on his face, his lips were frozen in place, not moving a muscle.

Judy blushed a bit and turned back at her magazine. What was wrong with her? Just by looking at her boyfriend's new facial expression was enough to even change her personality?

"Hey, Judy," Nick called.

Her ears shook after it was raised up along with her fur. Remember how calm she always feels whenever she heard him call her by her name? For some reason, she wasn't so relaxed this time. But she tried her best not to show it.

"Yes?" she replied successfully.

Nick put away his phone which she noticed.

Weird…

"When… We get to Tundratown…" he started. "We'll have to go meet Max and Sophie first."

"Max and Sophie are in Tundratown?" And just like that, that panic disappeared.

"Been like a week. Max said he was staying at Sophie's family's in the meantime too… You know… Meeting her parents and all that."

"Okay… What does that have to do with us?"

"Well…" Nick looked down on his twiddling thumb. "He told me, Sophie's family has this dance every year on Christmas. It's called the SnowBall."

Judy choked from laughing a bit before covering her mouth. "SnowBall?" she asked to make sure.

Nick chuckled a bit. "I know," he said. "Even Max and Sophie found it funny to call it that way."

Judy cleared her throat and stopped laughing for a bit. "So… What will we…" She was about to asked until she realized what he meant. "Are you saying…?"

Nick held her paw. "So… Will you…?"

Judy's ears kept shaking in nervousness. A dance? With her boyfriend? In public even?! She closed her eyes and cleared her throat again. "O-of course…" she said with a smile. Even though she didn't want to since she can't dance. The only dance she knows were… Square dances. And it definitely was going to stand out from the crowd if that happens.

"Oh, and also, don't worry about the dancing part," Nick said. "I know how much of a terrible dancer you are."

"Excuse me?" she said with annoyance.

"Remember back at BunnyBurrow? Stu told me how you really enjoyed dancing. And you were having way too much fun back at grade school. And then at middle school. And even…"

She quickly placed a paw on his mouth. "Don't even try to remind me about THAT part!" she said, embarrased. She looked away and frowned. " _Mom, dad… Just how much did you tell him?! Gah!_ " She pulled her ears downwards and crossed them together with gritted teeth along with a groan.

She then opened her eyes only to realize that they were bringing attention a little too much from the mammals at the station.

She quickly sat back in her proper sitting posture and cleared her throat again. "Please don't remind me of dancing again…" she said, not looking at him.

And the only respond she received was a feeling his paw touching hers gently with warmth. Her eyes opened up widely with her ears springing upwards. She looked at him only to see him smile.

"Okay…" he said with such a gentle tone.

He didn't even apologize. Then again, knowing Nick, he knew that she would forgive him anyway.

" _NEXT STOP: TUNDRATOWN. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET ANYTHING IMPORTANT LEFT BEHIND._ "

Nick looked up at the speakers and stood up after hearing the announcement. "Looks like that's our call," he said, letting go of her paw.

It felt warm just a minute ago… Yet, she was frozen there, looking at her paw, the one he held earlier. For some reason, it was… Different this time. Like she felt something else.

"Carrots," he called.

She looked up. "Ah," she gasped, quickly taking her luggage. "Sorry, sorry!" She followed the fox into the train.

There were a lot of mammals on board too. Maybe like them, they planned to celebrate Christmas in Tundratown too. There weren't any free seats either and the two of them had to stand while holding on the grab-handle. Both of them were really close to each other too. And not side by side but facing each other.

"Sorry we have to stand up," Nick said softly, so no one could hear them.

She looked up to see him still looking ahead. "It's okay," she replied, shaking her head with a smile. "If I wasn't so slow, I think we could have make it."

"Well…" He looked down at her. "We can't complain when this rabbit is special than the rest. Dumb… Slow…"

She laughed a bit. "Okay, okay. Enough."

"And beautiful," he finished.

She blushed and looked down. "Nick…" she whispered. "Not in public."

But he did it anyway. Luckily, no one actually heard them which was a good thing.

By the time the train has reached Tundratown, everyone could feel the brakes coming in and they grabbed onto the grab-handle tightly. But because of how close everyone was, they all bumped into each other, from the front and back. But as for the couple, the brakes just got them closer. Physically.

Judy tripped a little only to be caught by Nick. She looked up and quickly got to her feet properly. "Sorry," she said. And this time, no blushes needed. After all, they've been way closer than everyone thinks.

He laughed a bit and let go of the handle the moment the train announced their destination: Glacier Falls.

The door slid open and the passengers all got off in a hurry. The moment the couple stepped outside, the song 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town' was played and was sang by Gazelle, all over the town clearly.

Judy looked all around. Tundratown certainly looks a lot livelier than usual. Maybe because of the Christmas spirit.

"Wow," she gasped in awe. Streets were definitely busy and businesses were booming everywhere. And not a single unhappy face to be seen. Everyone was really getting into the Christmas mood.

"About time you guys show up," said a familiar voice to their right.

Judy turned to find Max standing there with his usual grey hoodie and a white sweater that says, 'I've been in Tundratown'.

She held in her laugh after reading it considering the sweater had cute pictures of baby rabbits on it even.

"I know, I know," he said. "It's funny. Especially when an ex-convict wears it. But hey." He shrugged. "Sophie made this so I can't just not wear it, okay?"

Nick then handed something to him. A pair of ear warmers for canines. "Here," he said with a smile. "Merry Christmas." There like tiny cones stuck to the head band.

Max quickly grabs for it and puts it on his ears before sighing. "Ahhh…" he moaned. "Just right… Thank you for the gift. And here are both of yours." He gave Nick two small boxes. One was black and the other white. And then he gave Judy the same black one as Nick's.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Wedding rings," he answered casually.

"What?!" she yelped and blushed.

"For when you two get married. The black one is for the exchange. And the white one is for whenever Nick wants to propose."

Nick looked at his junior with a blush. "You do realize it's still a little too early for that right?" he said. "But… Hey, thanks anyway."

Max smiled faintly and carried their luggages. "Come on," he said. "The cab's waiting for us."

Less than half an hour later, they arrived at a hotel called the Igloo. It looked like a 17 floor hotel made out of ice blocks and steam can be seen coming out of it yet the ice weren't melting.

Nick frowned. "This is the place?" he asked.

"Yep," Max said. He told the cab driver to wait for a bit before helping the couple with their bags. "Come on."

And as they entered, they expected everything to be made of ice. But not really. On the inside, it looked like a regular fancy hotel lobby. It was bright and warm and it was something they did not predict.

"Looks can be deceiving, huh?" Max said, chuckling while taking a bite of his chocolate bar. "Well, see you guys."

"W-wait!" Nick called. "I don't think we can afford this!"

"Don't worry about it. I already paid for 2 days. Just tell them your name and you guys should be good to go. Besides…" Max patted his friend on the back. "Think of this as another present instead. Enjoy yourself."

Judy and Nick just looked at him speechless and watched him walking back to the cab.

"He seemed… Super nice today," Judy commented.

"I guess things actually went well at Sophie's?" Nick wondered.

The bunny laughed. "Probably."

And as Max instructed, the couple gave them their names at the front desk and the receptionist provided them two keys for their room, one each. Their room was on the ninth floor. Not too high nor low.

Their room was simple to explain. A small room with bathroom to the left from the moment they entered. Two beds prepared ahead which were next to where the bathroom was. And a wooden desk in front of the beds with a flat screen television on the wall, above the desk.

"Well," Nick said tossing his bag on the bed. "This looks… Simple." He sat down and leaned back with his arms supporting him. He let out a sigh. "This is some bed." He frowned and his arms gave in before he lay down on the bed. He sighed again but longer. "Oh that's nice…"

Judy laughed, shaking her head before putting down her case. "Well… Someone's already enjoying their time here. And it's not even Christmas yet."

"Trust me." The fox raised his paw up. "This bed feels way more awesome than back home."

Judy placed her paws on her hips and giggled. She kneel down on the bed and looked down at him upside down right in front of his face. "You sure it's just the bed?" she asked reaching for his paw.

The tod smirked and closed his eyes, gripping onto her paw. He held the back of her head and placed her forehead on his. "Nope," he answered. "Not just the bed."

The couple decided to rest for a bit after their journey to Tundratown. Sure it didn't take long but it was enough to exhaust them. After all, they got called off yesterday thanks to Nick. And because of that, they were preparing everything since last night even. Luckily for Nick, he had a friend to help book a hotel for them. Only problem is, he didn't expect him to pay for everything. Guess they got lucky.

After a few hours rest…

"I think I'm gonna hit the showers now," she said, getting off from bed.

"Mind if I join?" Nick joked.

"Mind if I punch you in the face?"

Nick frowned and look away with a playful and weak smile. " _This bunny really can't seem to take a joke…_ " he thought.

"Just what I thought," Judy said with a victory smile, placing her paws on her hips. Just when she was about to enter the bathroom…

"Oh I almost forgot," Nick called out. "The dance is tonight at 9."

"What?!" Judy turned to him with a surprise look on her face. "9?! That's 2 hours away!"

"Relax, Carrots," Nick said turning around. "Just go and take a shower."

Nick was really calm about this but Judy did as he told her to. He seemed like he had already prepared everything. The shower started running and 5 minutes later, Nick received a text message. It didn't ring but it was just vibrating. He was holding on to his phone too.

The message said: "I'm here." And it was from Max.

He quickly got off from bed and snuck to the door. He looked through the peephole on the door and saw Max holding two shopping bags. And… Sophie was with him too.

He opened the door quietly and greeted them in a whisper. "Hey, guys," he said.

"Got the suit and the dress you wanted," Max said softly. "Of course, Sophie was the one that picked them."

Sophie winked and gave him a peace sign. "Can't wait to see you two at the SnowBall tonight," she said, softer than Max. "Now I don't feel too ashamed to be there anymore."

Nick chuckled and took the bags from his friends. "We'll be there," he said. "I'll pay as soon as I can."

"It's on the house," Sophie quickly replied.

"Wait," Max interrupted. "I thought I paid for them."

"But I picked them out."

"Yea but with my money."

The fox/hare couple walked back to the elevator, debating who was the one who really gave the gifts. All Nick did was laughed and shook his head before quietly closing the door. He put the bags down and lay back down on bed, sighing.

" _All according to plan…_ " he thought. " _Thanks again, you two…_ "

Few minutes later, the bunny came out all wrapped in towels. One around her body and the other around her head for drying her ears. "Okay," she said, crossing her arms and looking at him. "So what's your plan?"

Nick turned to her and sat up. He reached for the bag and pulled out a beautiful white ballroom dress with a long, white, translucent floats. "You'll be wearing this for tonight's dance," he said.

She froze for a second and took a step forward to give the dress a gentle touch. "When… Did you get this…?" She sounded worried.

"Doesn't matter for now." Nick placed the dress on her bed gently, trying to not get it wrinkled. "The dance comes first okay? Max and Sophie are really expecting us to be there."

Judy giggled and nodded. "Then you should hit the showers next," she said.

Nick stood up and stretched a little. "Wanna go for another bath?" he said, winking.

She slapped his arm playfully yet it hurt a little.

But the fox laughed it off and just walked to the showers.

More than 2 hours later…

At the Glace Manor, both of Sophie's parents were at the gate, greeting their guests which were all prey. Of course, they had one predator as their guest but they won't be expecting another.

When the pred/prey couple arrived, they walked up to the hares at the gate.

"Um, hello…" Nick said nervously with a smile.

The hares just waved and whispered something to each other.

"Judy, Nick!" someone yelled behind the hares. It was Sophie. She ran up to Judy and hugged her. "I'm so glad you guys actually came!" she said with a cheerful look and tone.

Nick looked up from Sophie to find Max walking up to him. "It's okay, Mr. and Mrs. Glace," he assured. "They're invited. Old friends of mine."

The old jill looked at Judy and raised up a finger. "Say…" she started. "Aren't you… Officer Judy Hopps?"

Judy chuckled. "Just Judy Hopps for now," she said. "We're off duty. And it was really nice of Max and Sophie to have us to your family's annual ball."

"Oh, it's such an honor to have you and… Er…"

"Nick Wilde," Nick said, raising his paw. "Her boyfriend."

The hare couple's ears dropped and they gave a surprised look on both their faces.

Sophie let go of the off-duty bunny cop and grabbed her paw. "Come on!" she said with excitement. "You gotta see what we have in the hall!"

"I think we can just take it slow, Sophie," Nick said with a sweat dropped.

"We got blueberries," Max added.

The older fox's ears twitch when he heard the B word. And just like that, he went dashing in before Sophie could welcome them.

More than an hour has passed and everyone were still taking their time eating and talking. The dance hasn't started yet but there were a lot of conversations going on that everyone was too busy minding their own and businesses.

Meanwhile with the only two predators…

"Well…" Nick said, taking a seat on the closest chair. "That's all the blueberries…" He sighed. "Were there a lot before we came?"

"Nah." Max took a bite from his Crickers bar. "You were the only one who actually has more on your plate. Four rounds even." The younger fox reached into his pocket for another Crickers bar. "Here. Take one for the trip."

Nick laughed and accepted it. "I'll eat it for when I need it."

"Your attention please," said Mrs. Glace in the middle of the hall. "The dance is about to begin. Please don't hesitate to step forward with your partner. And to those who don't have one, feel free to ask anyone. This is a special moment after all. I hope you all enjoy your time here and we appreciate all of you for coming."

"Looks like that's our call," Max said. "Sophie said you guys can go outside if you want. You don't have to dance. She just wanted to meet you guys."

Nick stood up and both the foxes shook paws. "Thanks for having us over. And thanks for making sure everyone gets in the hall. I can't imagine Carrots' dancing to be honest."

Max chuckled and he took another bite from his Crickers bar.

The older fox patted his junior on the shoulder and walked away from the scene while Max just stood there and waited for Sophie.

And as Nick walked back to the entrance, he found the hare and bunny walking up to him.

"Oh hey," he greeted them with a smile.

"You sure you guys can't stay just a little longer?" Sophie asked towards Judy.

"Sorry, sweetie but maybe next year," Judy said rubbing her thumbs on Sophie's cheek. "We're lucky to even have 2 days off of work. We have to pack up for tomorrow."

"And Max is waiting for you. He should be near the dining hall by the stairs. Break a leg."

Sophie smiled and hugged Judy and then Nick. "Hope to see you two again soon!" she said, smiling gleefully before running her way to her boyfriend.

The couple walked to the garden. And just as Nick asked, everyone was in the hall so there was no one there. It was just perfect. No one could see them both dancing. Not because it was an interspecies thing. But because… They were both terrible dancers.

The garden didn't had snow. It was covered by a roof on top of it and glass walls surrounding them. And to top it off, it was warm too unlike outside. It was perfect. A place to themselves. Warmth. And a very amateurish dance taking place between the two.

"I guess we're both terrible at this waltz thing, huh?" Nick said, holding onto the bunnies paw and waist. The two moved rather slower than a regular waltz dance as if they were waiting for each other to make the move first.

"Oh shut up…" she said with a shy smile. "At least no one could see us. We can barely hear the music too but hey… We can still hear it from here."

The fox chuckled and stopped. The stared at each other for a moment and slowly leaned onto each other for a kiss until…

"Let's talk here," said a female voice coming towards them. It was… Sophie!

"What is it?" And Max too?!

However, the two didn't move and the two couples eventually met face to face again. Sophie was the first to find them and blushed before covering her eyes.

"Eeek! Sorry!" she yelped. She turned around quickly and ran off to somewhere else.

Max turned to the couple and shrugged. "Carry on. We were never here."

Judy and Nick held each other with their eyes focus on the two mammals leaving and then turned back to each other. They backed away and cleared their throat.

"I think we should have continued on dancing," Nick said. But was responded by a punch on the arm from his girlfriend. "Ow!" He grabbed onto his hurt arm.

"You think?" she said, placing her wrists on her hips.

The only thing the fox could do was smirked and laughed. "I guess we should go then."

Not long afterwards, they reached back the hotel and had a change of clothes after a nice warm shower. They wore something warm this time. The clothes that they brought to Tundratown was just nice and perfect.

It was made out of real thick sheep wool that was neatly knitted with both of them having different cute reindeers pictures on each of them. They even had sweaters and ear warmers for a fox and a bunny.

Nick's looked like cones with the with a headband on either side of them to hold on to his head. The same kind as what Max was wearing earlier. Whilst, Judy's was a thick green and red beanie cap by covering only her lower ears. She was still able to hear with no problem too.

The two decided to take a walk out before Christmas could arrive. They had a walk to the park that night. The very same one that Max and Sophie went when she was attack by the pack of wolves. But instead, it was rather quiet tonight. The park was also empty. Except the snow on the grass and frozen water with ice cuts on them from the mammals that were ice skating.

"Ah… Just perfect…" Judy said with a smile, relaxing on the bench in the gazebo at the park.

Nick joined her and places his elbows behind the bench while sighing. "Agreed…"

It was so nice to finally get out of the dress and suit. It was getting cold too. Luckily, they were covered from head to ankle except for their faces.

"You know…" Nick started. "Sure is nice to… Actually have REAL fun for Christmas…"

Judy looked at him the moment she thought of something. "What… Do you normally do for Christmas…?" she asked, hoping not to sound rude.

The fox looked at her and smiled. He pointed at himself. "Ex-con, remember?" he reminded. "Normally, I would do like a fake Christmas sale. Make something look good and give it a cheap price. Mammals would buy and I'd be the one laughing for making a fool out of them."

Her ears shook and she looked down. "If only I got here sooner…" she mumbled.

"But…" He sneaked an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. "That was a long time ago. I'd say… 3 years? Before I met Finnick, you know?"

"When you were with Mr. Big?"

"Don't get me started…"

Judy giggled and rest her head on his chest. "I'm glad you've changed… Otherwise…" She looked up at him. "You know what happens."

He raised both his paws innocently. "Whoa there. That's abuse of power without any proof."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow before pulling out her carrot pen and replayed the part where he talked about 3 years ago.

"Do you always bring that with you?" He laughed.

She laughed along. "Hey…" She gripped on the pen tightly. "If it weren't for THIS, we wouldn't have been solving our first case together, right?"

He smiled and held her paws with the pen still there. "Couldn't agree more…"

Judy looked up at him with a smile but it eventually went away.

Nick noticed this and frowned. "Carrots? What's wrong?"

Her eyes were actually facing above him and she turned her attention to him later with a smile. "Look up," she said.

And he did. His ears grew weak the moment he saw what was hanging above them. A mistletoe…

"Figures…" he said.

"You sound disappointed," she laughed.

"No, it's just that…" He looked away and rubbed the back of his head with a blush. "This is the first time I've actually been under a mistletoe… And with somebody too…"

"You seem okay without it."

"Maybe because I don't see it every day."

She smiled and pulled his face to face her. "Hey… It only happens once a year… So…" Her fingers ran through the sleeves of his sweater.

His blush became more visible and he gave a nervous smile. "I guess I can try…"

He slowly drew his face closer to hers, going in for a kiss. But, he was stopped at the sound of the midnight bell. They turned to the direction of the city where they could hear so many shouts of joy from everywhere. And there was no mistaking what they heard from everyone. "Merry Christmas!" they yelled.

Nick chuckled. He never knew everyone was that excited for Christmas. And before he could think of anything else, he felt the collar of his sweater being tugged and he was soon facing his lover with a tender smile.

"Merry Christmas… You dumb fox…" And with that said, she was the first to go for it. But it only lasted for a bit before Nick could take a breather.

He smiled and placed his forehead on hers. "Merry Christmas, you sly bunny…" he replied before going for another kiss.

December 25th, Christmas…

It was finally that time of the year. The year where every mammal leave their past behind and appreciate one another's company. Mammals from all around have already gone through the gifts exchange and kids has already started opening their presents.

But for the couple… It just means they have to get back home and get ready for work tomorrow while celebrating Christmas back at their place.

However…

They may have taken too much on their time last night and were dozing off so peacefully they look like they were completely unconscious.

Judy frowned with her nose twitching. She turned to Nick's direction and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and smiled as she saw him still sleeping in front of her. She then looked at the digital clock that was left on the small drawer. 10:49am…

"Nicholas!" she yelled getting out of bed.

Her yell woke him up immediately as he fell out of bed. He stood up quickly and looked at her and then the clock only to realize what time it is.

"We slept in!" they both yelled at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Aaaaand that's about it. Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you guys and gals get the reference in the final scene. XD_

 _I was actually thinking of adding them meeting Mr. Big and his family but I gave it some thoughts about it and decided to call it off because, honestly, I actually have no idea what Christmas with your family feels like._

 _Anyway, I hope I did good. Though, I felt like I could have done better, honestly. I was actually looking through some animes with Christmas specials in them to get some inspiration. But… I think I lack some… But here's the thing. If any of you actually have a better idea of what I should have added, feel free to leave a review about it. I'd definitely read it and respond to it._

 _Anyway, have a happy holidays, everyone. Ciao. :)_


End file.
